


Thrown together

by MordredLJselfship (mordredllewelynjones)



Series: Main self ship AU [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon doesn't exist, Don't Like Don't Read, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Violence, Jealousy, Just Harmless Fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Reader Insert, One-Shot, Self Ship, Self-Insert, Suspicions, Very Mild Violence, implied/referenced future violence, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MordredLJselfship
Summary: Self ship fic. How I "met" Ed.Self insert fic NOT reader insert. If you don't like it then don't read or interact.No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	Thrown together

"This is Ed."  
I looked the tall, bespectacled man stood in front of me up and down sceptically whilst he in turn surveyed me with similar disdain. The way Oswald had been gushing about him before he had arrived you'd have thought Edward Nygma must be the most important person in Gotham yet he seemed to be anything but. From what I'd heard he was just a former GCPD mole and moles were dangerous to trust at the best of times. Yet recently he had been fired from the police force due the captains unfounded suspicions of criminal involvement. He was, therefore, no longer useful and likely to become a liability. He should have been the last person Oswald wanted to have around but the look on Oswald's face said otherwise. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous.

  
"A Pleasure" Edward said coolly as he extended a hand. I took it grudgingly yet the handshake was brief and the atmosphere afterwards remained tense. Oswald didn't seem to have noticed, however, as he continued to smile at the two of us delightedly. "With all the problems we've been encountering recently from the gangs in the narrows I have asked Ed to come and help us think of strategy to quell these uprisings once and for all" he explained excitedly "He has a great talent for that sort of thing." Edward's cheeks went a dull pink and his eyes sparkled, the standoffish and subtly antagonistic aura he had had about him as he dealt with me melted away into open affection as he turned his attention to Oswald. He obviously had a weakness for praise.

  
As the days went by three of us ended up spending a lot of time together. Planning mostly but Oswald, who obviously enjoyed the company, always managed to find excuses for Ed to stick around long after business had been concluded for the day, much to my displeasure. My initial feeling that this was a man that could not be trusted hadn't faded and with the discovery that the gangs at the Narrows had an informant within our ranks only raised my suspicions. Moles were notorious for switching sides whenever it suited them but I doubted Oswald would have thought about the possibility that Edward might have betrayed him. Given the vast amount of double crossers he had been plagued with throughout his life you'd have thought he would be vigilant when it came to those closest to him but he was blinded by the affections that he obviously had for the former forensic scientist. I knew, of course, that there was a chance that it was in fact my judgement that was clouded. Despite the fact that the way Oswald acted towards me hadn't changed in the slightest I was still jealous.

  
This was why I made a point of searching for evidence to back up my suspicions. Now I am by no means a great detective but Oswald had many connections which, given how close I was to him, I knew how to use and manipulate with ease and it's amazing what information is readily available if you look. After a bit of asking around and 'squeezing' a few of the more stubborn crooks lower down in the pecking order I soon found out that a lot more was known about these uprisings than anyone had let on to Oswald. However, I had yet to run into anything that implicated Nygma. Although that didn't necessarily prove anything, he was more than clever enough to cover his tracks. I couldn't afford to let my guard down, not if there was even the slightest chance that Oswald could get hurt. I cared about him too much to ever let any harm come to him.

  
Still I couldn't help but begin to doubt the possibility of Edward's involvement and it was with a level of dubiety that I made my way to a supposedly abandoned building in the Narrows one night to investigate a lead. Whilst interrogating some thugs I had caught word of a 'secret' meeting between some of the main trouble causers in the uprising and their accomplices. It was the perfect opportunity to gather information, a chance to possibly find out both the extent their plans and who they had working for them inside Penguin's operation.

  
The dark and grimy streets of Gotham are never a pleasant place to be and that night was no exception. I checked over my shoulder cautiously as I drew the sword out from inside my cane and used it to pry open the locked door with only the minimum amount of difficulty. A crow bar would have been more effective but it was no use lamenting what was too late to change. I was inside and that was all that mattered. My footsteps echoed through the currently deserted building as I searched around for a good place to hide so as to watch the upcoming meeting unobserved. The place wasn't as empty as I had at first thought, however.

  
Hearing a noise behind me I whipped around, pulling out the gun I had secreted up my sleeve as I did so, to find myself face to face with Ed Nygma. He was dressed in an, admittedly stylish, emerald green suit with a black bowler hat and was pointing a pistol in my face. So he was in on it. "You" I snarled, brandishing my weapons. He was out gunned and if I had to I could dispose of him easily, however, Oswald would no doubt want him alive to question him and killing a snitch mere minutes before his bosses, who were also my enemies, entered the room was not a smart move. This was going to be tricky. Edward glared at me with an expression of distrust and anger which echoed my own emotions and he adjusted the grip on his gun threateningly. But he didn't shoot. This surprised me but then I guessed that the gang leaders would no doubt want to try and get information out of me. Not that I planned on giving them the chance.

  
I lunged forwards in attempt to catch Nygma unawares, however, he had obviously had the same idea. We struggled in each others arms, neither of using what weapons we had to hand in an attempt to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. It was a fierce struggle though and would no doubt have gotten nasty had the sounds of cars pulling up outside not attracted our attention. I had to get out of there fast. Once again though Edward's reaction surprised me. Instead of trying to call out to his accomplices for help in capturing me, he all but abandoned me, pushing me away from me as opposed to trying to secure my capture and running to hide. Confusion running high, I dived behind a crate in a similar attempt to conceal myself and not a moment too soon.

  
The main door opened and I watched in silent fear as various gang members from all over the Narrows filed inside. This was not a safe place to be. A moment later though I barely managed to contain my shocked gasp as I saw who walked inside, trailing at the heels of one of the more important crime bosses. Though I knew him only distantly I recognised him at once, his name was Carl and he worked behind the bar at the Iceberg Lounge. Listening in to the conversations that followed it became obvious that he was the snitch I had been searching for. Turning as best as I could without giving away my position, I glanced over at Nygma who was hidden close by. He met my gaze for a brief moment and it told me everything I needed to know. He was innocent and not only that but as equally bewildered by our situation as I was.

  
The meeting seemed to last forever and Edward and I scarcely dared to breath for fear of being caught. Eventually though it was all over and we finally found ourselves alone once more. Getting slowly to my feet once more I turned to look at my companion, weapons still drawn but held loosely at my sides. I wasn't about to let my guard down completely just yet. He seemed to feel a similar way as he kept his pistol resolutely grasped in his hand as he approached.

 

"It seems Carl won't be around much longer, not once Oswald finds out what he's been up to and what with all that was said tonight I doubt the uprising will favour any better."

  
Edward nodded. "Yes" he agreed quietly "although Carl wasn't exactly the person who I imagined was betraying Oswald's secrets to the gang leaders." I couldn't help but smile at that. "He wasn't who I expected either" I admitted "the person I expected was the one who was pointing a gun to my head." Ed frowned in confusion. "Wait, you thought I was the snitch?!" he demanded in astonishment. "You know what they say about moles, they are never truly loyal to anyone" I replied somewhat defensively. He shook his head. "I would never do anything to hurt Oswald" Ed insisted emphatically, looking genuinely hurt at the insinuation "He's my best friend. I would do anything for him. The only reason I didn't tell him that I thought you were the traitor in the first place is because I knew how much it would hurt him to know that you had betrayed him. I couldn't put him though that unless I was sure so I had to catch you red handed."

  
I looked down self consciously at this but I didn't need to look into Edward's eyes to know that he was telling the truth, his tone of voice and the way he spoke said it all for him. I had assumed that the way he looked at Oswald, the affection he showed towards him was all just a way of manipulating Oswald, making it so that Oswald would become too attached to him to ever entertain the notion that Ed might not mean him well. Now that the cloud of suspicion fuelled by jealousy had been lifted it was obvious to me that this could never have been the case. Edward's feelings towards Oswald were very real, just as real as my own.

  
"And I didn't tell him that I was coming here for the same reason. He's dealt with enough betrayal already and he thinks the world of you. It would have destroyed him. You see, I care about him just as much as you do and in the same way" I explained, returning my weapons to their original hiding places as I did so. Ed noticed the gesture of trust and did the same. There was a long silence then we both smiled at one another. It was strange really. Knowing that Edward's feelings towards Oswald were genuine should have made me feel more jealous but somehow it was the opposite. We no longer saw each other as threats or enemies, we shared a bond in our protectiveness towards Oswald and that was enough.

"Whilst I was making my investigations I happened to come across Carl's address. We could pay him a visit if you like" Ed suggested with feigned nonchalance, a wicked glint in his eyes. I grinned. "Yes, lets. I'm sure Oswald would love to have a chat with him. Once we've finished with him that is" I replied darkly "and god knows what state he'll be in by then." Ed nodded happily then, to my great surprise, offered me his arm which I took hesitantly as we made our way out onto the street. First impressions, it seemed, weren't always everything.

                                                                                                                    **The End.**


End file.
